Loud House Story Ideas
by The PhantomHokage
Summary: I need help from you my reviews for some possible Loud House story idea's so if your willing to help please come in and read and give me your thoughts.


Ok to all reviews of this page sorry not story and I'm sure someone will go telling the people who manage the site and get this removed in time. Now the reason I post these here is because I need some help from you reviews but before that I like to talk to some fans or to people who might know some of my work. I would like to apologies for not updating any of my other work in a long while, life has gotten little busy for me I've had number of up and downs mostly with money issues and finding place to live. Now I've got myself a good job and getting a good amount of income in but still far away from being good also I have very bad ADHD so another reason it's hard for me to focus. But still to me those aren't reasonable excuses I've also came across number of series that have gotten my attention and honestly been trying to think of stories for those. Now your all probably wondering Phantom why is these posted in Loud House area that is cause one of the series that got my attention and one I want to make stories with for a bit just because it is more of a challenge. But I need the help of you fans out there to help me solidify some ideas I have in my head you see.

Ok let's go with one of my first thoughts these is a Loud House/High School DxD story I thought be funny to see an older Lincoln put into a somewhat similar situation as Issei only less perverted. Also thought be funny how his sisters will react to finding incredibility hot girls in his bed with him that where naked. I think good number of them would flip their lids now I don't know if I will have it that any of the sisters will join Lincoln right now just thinking of some of the DxD girls and all but maybe fit the sisters in later. But will wait and see but what I need help with is what abilities and/or sacred gear to give him now I'm open for ideas at the moment but I do want to make a few things clear first of all. One I will not give Lincoln the Boosted Gear I feel like is too obvious of a move honestly plus I want Lincoln to have somewhat of a different backstory from Issei I just don't want to do a copy and paste with Lincoln. Now I might be open to giving him the dividing gear only because it would match Lincoln plus was thinking maybe somehow Lincoln is related to Albion in some way like Lincoln family is a long decent from Albion in some way and Lincoln is the first in many years to manifest any dragon like abilities.

But if not that I have a few other idea's

Idea 1: Lincoln has power of another sacred gear that was made of Bahamut who was near some of the dragon gods in power. It could even be that the gear is only made of portion of Bahamut's flesh while the dragon lord is still very alive but away because he desires no need to enter human affairs. Now I have no idea what the gear's power will be as of yet or how it will appear but if anyone has suggestions let me know.

Idea 2: Lincoln could either have inherited spirit or somehow blood line related to Jack Frost now the only reason these is up here is cause for why I've always thought of trying to do a story with Lincoln having ice powers mostly because he has white hair now Jack Frost powers are of course ice and snow but ice and snow that can even hurt demons something like Devil Slayer magic from Fairy Tail.

Idea 3: Just something more random I had this crazy idea of where the user can manipulate and absorb heat and fire and use it to enhance there fighting powers as release strong blast of flaming energy some of these comes from Watching Digimon series like WarGreymon and Aldamon. But other than that, have nothing else really for these ideas.

Now that was only a few idea's I have had if anyone else has suggestions I love to hear them remember looking for ability for Lincoln it could be some great and ancient magic he has or just highly skilled in magic all together. Or he could be related or somehow have the blood of even monsters running through his vain I've always had the idea of somehow using that Lincoln has the powers of Godzilla or can turn into a human/kaiju hybrid. Other ideas could be other sacred gears now they don't have to just be ones from DxD series they can be original idea's so again just leave whatever idea's you have here in a review it would greatly help me out thank you all.

Phantomhokage out


End file.
